Conventionally, a monitoring device which obtains a characteristic of a vehicle to specify the vehicle is used as a monitoring device of the vehicle. For example, a monitoring device which detects a position of a license plate of the vehicle and obtains a color of a vehicle body on the basis of the position of the license plate to specify the vehicle is suggested (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).